1. Field of the Invention
This invention is concerned with dedicated mammography x-ray apparatus and particular the mammography buckys and compression paddles of such apparatus. In the utilization of such apparatus, the flesh of the patient being tested comes in direct contact with the surfaces of the bucky and compression paddle and thus there is the risk that the body fluids from cuts, abrasions, nipple discharges or other sources will contaminate the compression paddle and/or bucky with blood born pathogens in these fluids. Thus the use of such apparatus without sanitary protection can allow HIV virus, hepatitis and other diseases to be transmitted from patient to patient or to operators and other workers.
2. Prior Art
Up to the present time, no effective shielding protection has been utilized. Any protection, of course, should not cause any deleterious attenuation of the x-ray beams. While some x-ray cassette covers of plastic film have been used, there are no shields available for the specific use on mammography x-ray apparatus. At present there is no effective way of disinfecting the apparatus because of potential damage to the machine materials and/or electrical components. Cleansing chemicals often tend to pit the plastic components.